Notre Pilier
by Mitsu Koro
Summary: Ron surprend une Hermione fragile et seule, guerre ou pas, il n'est pas question de la laisser ainsi! Petit OS sans prétention!


Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, encore une fois.

Il n'était pas rare ces temps-ci que la jeune fille se réveille en pleine nuit, le front couvert d'une sueur froide, le coeur battant à tout rompre.

Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour analyser la situation. Il devait être deux heures du matin, un peu plus peut-être. Elle dormait dans le lit de Ron tandis que celui-ci avait investi le canapé étroit et poussiéreux, en face des deux lits en bois sombre. Harry était dans l'un d'eux, ses lunettes posées sur la table de chevet.

Il lui semblait si paisible, ainsi. Ses traits détendus n'étaient plus dès lors que son esprit était en marche, sa torture mentale durait depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Quand avait-il perdu le reste d'innocence qu'il conservait? Depuis la mort de Sirius, sans doute.

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de la brunette tandis qu'elle étouffait un faible gémissement. Elle devait sortir d'ici, pas question de réveiller ses amis à cause de sa faiblesse... Elle repoussa sa couverte épaisse au bout de son lit, écarta ses cheveux de son visage et les attacha en une queue-de-cheval assez haute pour ne pas qu'ils la dérangent davantage.

Elle traversa la chambre sur la pointe des pieds, baguette à la main - elle avait appris à ne jamais s'en séparer - et descendit au premier étage, dans la chambre qu'elle avait occupée avec Ginny autrefois. Encore deux lits que le temps avait rongé, de la poussière et une odeur de renfermé. Le 12 square Grimmaurd était décidément peu accueillant. Peu importe. Elle s'installa sur le lit le plus proche, assise, ses jambes pliées et ramenées contre sa poitrine.

Ici, elle ne dérangerait personne.

Elle laissa couler de nouvelles larmes, ne retint pas ses sanglots et renifla quand elle en avait besoin.

Ici, elle pouvait devenir la Hermione faible qu'elle cachait le jour.

Trois coups timides résonnèrent dans la pièce, arrachant un sursaut et un cri de surprise à la sorcière qui sécha en vitesse ses larmes à l'aide de son haut de pyjama.

- Hermione, est-ce que je peux rentrer?

- Bien-bien sûr, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, elle s'enfonça un peu plus au bout du lit, comptant sur l'obscurité pour cacher ses yeux rougis et les sillons que les larmes venaient de tracer sur ses joues roses, mais un coup de baguette du jeune homme suffit pour éclairer entièrement la pièce.

- Tu t'améliores de jour en jour.

- J'ai un très bon professeur.

Faisait mine de ne pas remarquer l'état et la voix mal assurée de son amie, Ron alla s'asseoir en face d'elle.

- Pourquoi tu te forces à sourire?, demanda t-il plus sérieux que jamais

- Je ne me force pas...

- Si, je connais ton vrai sourire. Il te rend...rayonnante. Celui-ci te donne un air terriblement triste.

Elle haussa les épaules et oublia sa pitoyable tentative de sourire, Ron n'était pas dupe, elle savait qu'il était même capable de faire preuve d'une grande perspicacité et d'une étonnante intelligence.

- Depuis combien de temps te lèves-tu en pleine nuit pour pleurer seule?

- C'est la première fois.

- Hermione, s'il te plait... Je ne suis pas idiot à ce point.

- Tu ne l'es pas du tout!

Le rouquin lui adressa un sourire sincère, un compliment d'une Hermione valait au moins cent compliments d'une autre personne.

- Est-ce que tu te sens seule? Ce serait compréhensible, tu es la seule fille, et tu es de loin plus intelligente qu'Harry et moi, alors tu gardes tout pour toi.

Oui, parfois elle se sentait seule. Il était vrai qu'une discussion entre filles sans prise de tête lui manquait. Elle avait toujours apprécié la façon de penser de Ginny. Lorsqu'elle parlait à ses deux meilleurs amis, ça concernait encore et toujours la guerre qu'ils tentaient d'arrêter... Calculs, maux de tête, stress...

Mais comment se plaindre? Personne ne lui avait imposé de suivre le survivant. Ron lui laissait son lit pour qu'elle ne dorme pas seule un étage plus bas. Et il lui prouvait encore une fois qu'ils étaient à son écoute.

C'était elle, qui gardait tout dans sa tête déjà trop pleine pour son jeune âge... Elle n'avait pas le droit d'en faire pâtir les deux jeunes hommes.

- Tout va bien, Ron. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, nous avons d'autres problèmes.

- Pour moi, il n'y a rien de plus important que toi.

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux et une bouche en un "oh" de surprise. Elle espéra ne pas rougir autant que son vis-à-vis sur l'instant, mais il ne fallait pas trop rêver. Ron se gratta le crâne dans un geste nerveux puis décida de s'installer un peu plus près encore de son amie. Il s'assit juste à côté d'elle et passa avec hésitation et maladresse un bras autour des épaules frêles de la jeune fille avant de lui caresser tendrement la main de celle qui restait libre.

- Hm, écoutes... Je sais que tu portes une grande responsabilité, tu prends tout sur toi, tu rattrapes nos erreurs... Nous nous reposons trop sur toi, comme si on oubliait qu'avant d'être la sorcière brillante que nous connaissons, tu es une fille de dix sept ans qui est loin de vivre comme tel.

- Vous êtes tellement pour moi, c'est...

- Ne dis pas que c'est normal, ça ne l'est pas. Tu en fais plus que nous, tu ne te plains jamais, tu subis nos humeurs.

Ron poussa un long soupir, il disait tout haut ce qui le rongeait depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le mariage de son frère avec Fleur. Il détestait cette situation, il détestait l'idée que la jeune fille la traverse. Il savait que c'était inévitable, mais si au moins il avait pu lui en épargner une partie...Si seulement il avait été plus intelligent.

- Harry a beaucoup de pression, et toi aussi. En fait, je crois bien que je n'en fais jamais assez. Mais que pourrais-je faire d'autre? Je suis trop faible pour affronter ça sans pleurer comme une petite fille, j'ai si honte.

Elle récupéra sa main que le rouquin tenait encore et frotta ses yeux brillants dans le but que d'autres larmes ne coulent pas, en vain. Sous le bras de Ron, les épaules étaient secouées par de nouveaux sanglots.

- Ça suffit!, déclara t-il en se levant brusquement

La gryffondor leva son regard étonné et humide vers son ami qui lui tendait à présent la main.

- Venez avec moi, Hermione Jean Granger.

- À quoi tu joues, Ron?

Si elle saisissait mal les intentions du sorcier, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'arborer un sourire, maintenant réel, devant son ton et ses paroles formels. Il ne répondit pas et agita un peu sa main tendue pour encourager la jeune fille à la saisir. Elle poussa un petit soupir qu'il ignora et serra sa main dans la sienne avant d'être tirée avec force hors du lit.

Ron l'entraina un étage plus bas, il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte d'entrée lorsqu'elle l'arrêta net dans sa course.

- Ron! Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Nous ne pouvons pas sortir!

- Et pourquoi ça?

- Mais enfin, je ne vais pas t'expliquer la situation!

- Harry est épuisé, endormi comme s'il venait de se prendre un cognard en pleine tête. Et même seul, il ne craint rien ici. Quant à nous, tant que nous ne prononçons pas le nom à ne pas dire...C'est juste pour quelques minutes.

- Je ne sais pas... Imagines que ça tourne mal.

- Tu penses trop. S'il te plait, laisse moi t'apporter quelques minutes d'insouciance. Un peu de temps où tu ne serais qu'Hermione Granger, une sorcière certes brillante, mais surtout une adolescente de dix sept ans.

Que répondre à cela? Elle ne pouvait pas lui gâcher ça, elle était tellement touchée par son altruisme. Il ne donnait pas souvent l'impression d'être de ces personnes qui observent ceux à qui elles tiennent, s'assurant qu'ils vont bien et agissant si elles voient que ce n'est pas le cas. Mais plus que n'importe quelle connaissance de la jeune fille, il l'était.

Ils sortirent en silence de la maison, Ron croisa ses doigts à ceux de son amie, et ils transplanèrent.

Ils arrivèrent aux pieds de dunes hautes et verdoyantes, sur un sable humide qui longeait la mer sur laquelle se reflétait une lune presque pleine. Hermione prit une longue inspiration, cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas respiré l'air iodé. Il était tellement agréable à côté de celui du square Grimmaurd.

- Où sommes-nous?

- Eype Dorset. Il y a aussi de jolies plages en Angleterre, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui, répondit-elle à voix basse. Tu venais ici avec ta famille?

- Maman aime beaucoup la mer. J'ai pensé à cet endroit presque immédiatement.

- Tu as fait un bon choix.

- Il faut croire que ça m'arrive!, s'exclama t-il en riant

- Plus souvent que tu ne le penses.

Les deux adolescents se fixèrent un instant avant de réaliser que leurs mains étaient encore l'une dans l'autre. Ils s'écartèrent vivement, Hermione avança jusqu'au bord de la mer et Ron se racla la gorge en se frottant la tête.

Il s'installa finalement sur le sable frais sans quitter son amie du regard. Tout chez elle lui semblait désirable, son cou dégagé par ses cheveux attachés en hauteur, ses yeux noisettes aussi profonds que son brillant esprit, son corps fin et sa démarche légère, sa voix douce, son sourire lumineux...Tout.

Alors comment pourrait-elle, aussi jolie, intelligente et intéressante, s'intéresser à lui? Lui dont la famille pouvait sûrement se passer, lui qui restait dans l'ombre de son célèbre meilleur ami, lui qui n'avait aucun don ou capacité spéciale...

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, celle qui hantait son esprit l'avait rejoint. Elle s'assit près de lui, les jambes légèrement pliées et les mains posées sur ses genoux. Elle semblait ailleurs, perdue dans une longue réflexion, ce qui n'était pas étonnant la concernant.

- Ron...Merci.

- Hm? Pourquoi?, s'étonna t-il

- De m'avoir remonté le moral, de m'avoir emmené ici...

- Je n'ai pas dis tout ça uniquement dans ce but. Tu dois le savoir, parce que c'est la vérité. Tu es notre pilier, Hermione.

Le visage de la jeune fille devint aussi rouge que possible, mais cette fois elle se refusa de fuir. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, celle qu'elle avait déjà tenté d'ignorer plusieurs fois. Il lui était impossible de le faire à cet instant.

Hermione se pencha vers le sorcier qui était à ses yeux le plus important de tous, le seul capable de la rendre jalouse malgré son habituelle placidité, le seul qui pouvait la faire rire à s'en tenir les côtes dans les pires situations, le seul qu'elle aimait depuis toujours.

Ron avança presque timidement son visage vers celui de la brunette qui posa une main fraîche et délicate sur sa joue. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent en douceur, s'éloignant puis se rapprochant plusieurs fois. Le rouquin passa son bras autour des hanches de la gryffondor afin de la rapprocher de lui et de leur permettre un baisé un peu plus passionné. Il n'y avait plus de timidité, encore moins d'hésitation. Seul l'oxygène manquant leur rappela qu'il était temps d'en finir, ce qu'ils firent avec réticence et pourtant en souriant malgré eux. Ron mourait d'envie de hurler "enfin!", Hermione de sauter de joie, mais ils tendaient plus vers l'âge adulte que leurs douze ans...

Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la porte du Square Grimmaurd, ce fut pour tomber nez à nez avec un Harry bras croisés sur le torse, air sévère sur le visage.

- Où étiez-vous tous les...

Il ne lui fallut pas plus de temps pour remarquer que Ron serrait la main d'Hermione dans la sienne et que ces deux derniers arboraient un air de parfaits imbéciles heureux.

- Oh!

Harry sauta deux fois sur place en oubliant immédiatement son inquiétude et sa colère récente.

- ENFIN!


End file.
